monstermashfandomcom-20200214-history
Romulus Vargas
Stats Age: 54 (deceased) Birthday: 15 March 1945 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Species: Human Likes: wine, women, a fair fight, poetry (his own), his grandsons, partying. Dislikes: spoilsports, boring people, people who can't just chill out, supernatural monsters, Ulbrecht. History Romulus was recruited into the hunters from the tender age of 16, after wresting a werewolf that attacked and killed his brother, and winning. The Hunter that had been tracking the wolf offered him the place, and while he initially refused, his father told him of their ancestors also being hunters, the tradition dying out in the family a few generations back. Determined to revive his family's name, Romulus signed up. To the surprise of everyone, Romulus rose like a shooting star through the ranks, burning a bloody path through Europe. Everywhere he went, monsters and demons alike fell victim to his uncanny skills, and soon his name became well known throughout the world. From Europe, he went to Asia, exterminating Yokai and Jiangshi and dragons alike. But above all, there were only two creatures he would ever find personal quarrel with; werewolves and vampires. The former, because they killed his brother, the latter, because they're all stuck up, joyless assholes. Outside of hunting, Romulus also married an Egyptian woman he nicknamed "Cleo", who gave him both a son (Gupta) from her last marriage and a daughter (Chiara) with him. While Cleo was aware of her husbands profession, they kept it a secret from their children until Cleo died of lukemia when Chiara was 9, and Gupta was 16. Gupta went off to live on his own, not particularly liking Romulus (not that he ever showed any emotions in particular) but Chiara was too young, and thus lived in Hunter HQ for a long while, until she went to university, met her husband and went on to have a family of her own. Romulus was completely besotted with his grandchildren. Lovino, his eldest, seemed to have inherited his mother's bad temper and determination, but still Romulus loved him dearly. Feliciano, his second grandson, was much more lighthearted and carefree. As was quickly becoming family tradition, Lovino, as the eldest, had to study up to become a priest for the church, while Feliciano would continue the family line. Romulus wanted to build a dynasty with his name, so they would always be remembered. Unfortunately, he would never see it to completion. When Lovino was 7 and Feliciano 6, Romulus was called away to an emergency further north. In Germany, there had been a sharp spike in werewolf activity. Before long, it became horrifically apparent that several werewolf packs were merging to form a superpack, lead by the High Alpha, Ulbreckt. Romulus initially wished to spend more time training up hunters for the task, before it was revealed at firstly, the wolves were moving south at an alarming speed, and secondly, Ulbrecht was the werewolf that had killed Romulus' brother. Upon arrival at the German border, the Hunters were confronted with more than just "several" packs. Nearly 130 wolf packs from the world over, massing over 500 wolves in total, had joined the superpack. High Alpha Ulbrecht had organised the wolves so efficiently they were a practically unstoppable army. If they made it to the headquarters, nobody would be safe. Luckily, almost every Hunter worth their salt had turned up for the event, and Headquarters had even authorised the use of two Berzerkers. The Hunters struck first, during the day when the wolves couldn't transform fully. Despite this, the sheer numbers were enough to hold the lines in a stalemate until moonrise, and that's when things became a lot more dangerous. The fight raged on for hours, silver flying and claws slashing and howls ripping through the air. But somehow, the Hunters began to push back the wolves, despite all odds. Finally, numbers dwindling, the wolves began their retreat. Exhausted enough not to chase after them, the Hunters cheered at their victory. But still a few stubborn groups remained, and one such group attacked Romulus's collegue and on-again-off-again girlfriend Helen. He went over to help her, and thus opened up a blind spot. Ulbrecht, always the last to retreat, saw his chance. Romulus turned and raised his sword too late; while he cut off half of Ulbrecht's ear, the wolf's jaws closed around his head and neck, powerful teeth ending the Grandfather of Hunters' life in a crunch of bone and splash of blood. Category:Hunters Category:Humans